The Drama of a Pokemon's Life
by Floo Sugar
Summary: A Pokémon has a lot to deal with today; the threat of being captured, being turned into a drone, or imprisoned is enough to send any Pokémon hurtling off a cliff, but what about the ones who rebel? The ones who stay strong? This, my friend, is one of their stories... welcome to the drama of a Pokémon's life!
1. Jumping Into the Night (Story)

I looked down on the forest that rustled in discontent at my gaze. My gray eyes scoured for branches that might support my weight when I climb down. I heard the call of a Hoothoot echo through the area and the call of a Sentrent following after it. I watched over the secure foliage to make sure no one saw me. There was no one. With one brilliant leap, I sped out of the haven and onto a solid oak branch. It swayed slightly before settling down and stayed still. The leaves danced on the tips of the branches as the wind picked up and started to whisper. Gritting my teeth, I heaved myself over to the next branch that creaked when I put my weight on it. It didn't break, but I didn't like the noise it was making. I again leaped to another branch that was owned by a pine tree. It's sturdy limbs didn't make a sound as I walked across the length of it. Gazing out, I saw the moon.

The moon stood silently in the sky with it's fellow companions, the stars. Both shone brightly in the dark sky, highlighting the forest in a silver light. I marveled both of their beauty for a while before hopping off the branch and onto the ground. The sweet scent of grass tickled my nose and made me sneeze. The sound echoed around the area just like the other pokemons' calls did, only louder. A few sleepy Pidgies flew out in panic at the sound and zoomed above my head. I quickly crouched down and closed my eyes to make sure they wouldn't see me.

After a few minutes of remaining motionless, I opened my eyes again and saw that everything was still. Standing up, I walked down a hill that was heading towards a lake. Thin branches brushed up against my fur and occasionally became tangled in it. They kept on tearing off chunks of white and hazel fur until I sprang out of the undergrowth. I shook my head in irritation (it's becoming a bad habit) and paced up to the rim of the lake.

Clear water lapped at the edge of the shore while the moon made it sparkle. Bending my head down to the water, I took a refreshing drink. I relished the sparkling clean taste and the effect it had on my dry tongue. I had traveled a long way and trained all my life. I deserved this reward. Leaning away from the riverbank, I sat down with a loud 'thump' and looked wonderingly at the bright orb in the sky again.

My mother had said that all of our ancestors were living on the moon, looking down on us and keeping us safe. I pondered on how dead beings could keep live ones out of harm for a while before shrugging it off and laying down. Curling up into a ball, I still watched the moon for a while before drifting off into a peaceful slumber filled with good dreams and memories...

Yellow! My name's Floo Sugar, but you can just call me Floo! This is my first fanfic on this account, so I'm warning you, be nice or else I might send my Pikachu after you! I don't own Pokémon and that lovely picture that is on the cover! Oh and REVIEW pleez! I want to know how I'm doing as an author and if this story is worth continuing! Question is... IS IT? I don't know, only YOU can tell me!


	2. Captured by an Annoyance

I woke up to the sound of stampeding feet. I saw a blur flash before my eyes and tackle me with extreme strength. I flew through the air before landing hard on the ground. Twisting my body, I saw a Pidgeotto glaring at me a bit far off as it fluffed out it's feathers. It's beady eyes narrowed and it flew at me to strike again, but I had zipped away before it could've attacked me again. Behind it, there was a human... it's TRAINER.

"Great job, Pidge! Now, use Drill Peck!" he screamed as he shook his hands wildly. It barely missed me as it lunged foward with it's beak raised. I scuttled to the side and waited for it to attack me again. With an angered cry, it dove at me with it's beak still raised. I waited until it was right in front of me before I jumped to the side and used Take Down on the Pidgeotto's head. I landed a critical hit and it was thrown back, throwing dust everywhere. The ring of white fur on my neck was covered in brown and my light hazelnut coat darkened, making me seem like a regular Eevee.

I shook myself and lowered my head as I saw my opponent appear out of the dust cloud.

"Use Fly!" screamed the annoyance that called itself a trainer. The Pokémon flew high up into the air like it's trainer commanded. I squinted up to where the Pidgeotto was supposed to be, but it wasn't there. I blinked several times before hearing a cry echo throughout the area and felt an exploding pain on my side. The pressure became increasingly worse before it literally knocked me over; the Pidgeotto had used Fly on me when I couldn't see it. I let out a loud cry and used Bite repeatedly. I didn't care if I didn't hit it, I just wanted the pain to go away.

I hit it a couple of times, but for the most part I missed. Something hit me on the head and all went black.

I saw a red hole in the fabric of darkness, but I was too weak to reach it. The darkness swayed back and forth in an attempt to knock me into submittance, but I refused to stop dragging myself to the only exit. My tail felt like it weighed a million pounds and lifting each paw took massive effort. Sooner or later, I thought, I will be free! Oh, how wrong I was.

Immediately after I thought this, the hole started to patch up. I cried weakly and tried to limp faster, but I tripped as the darkness began swaying faster and faster until... it stopped. I looked up and saw that the hole, my only exit, was GONE. I started to hyperventilate at the thought I was going to be trapped forever, but quickly diminished that though; I was still hoping that this could be some sort of a dream, a nightmare. This never happened in real life, it was impossible. Then again... my mom also said that "Nothing is impossible, only improbable." I strained to see if I could at least hear the outside world. I lifted both of my ears and shut off all my other senses.

"Yay! We caught a shiny Eevee, Pidge! Mom's going to be so proud of me!" The cry of a happy Pidgeotto was faintly heard, but not as much as the loud trainer. I sighed and layed my head down along with my ears. Today was going to be a long day...

I snapped my eyes open and saw that I wasn't in the blanket of darkness anymore, but in a pink and red building. Humans of all kinds were lined up, all staring at the hurt Pokémon in their arms. I took note that most of the trainers were very young. Suddenly remembering the battle and my capture, I looked around for my new owner. I was startled to see he was right next to me, stroking my fur. I yelped and jumped off of the chair I was sitting on.

He glanced at me and grinned. He had midnight blue hair and that streaked in front of one eye. The large tuft of hair came out of his backward baseball hat. He wore an outfit of a red jacket and black shorts. I didn't care for details, so I stopped looking at him and at my paws.

"Why, hello there little fella! I'm your new trainer," he pointed to himself," We're going to be best buds, like Pidge and I are! But first, we have to train you; you're really weak if you got beaten by Pidge." I growled slightly at this, but the trainer ignored me. "By the way, my name is Evan!" I gave him an irritated glance that clearly read _I-don't-give-a-fuck_, but he STILL didn't take notice.

Swishing my tail in frustration, I stood up and started to walk out of the building, ignoring all the stares I was getting. If they have never seen a shiny Eevee, then that's their problem.

_Pleez review *Gives puppy eyes*_


	3. Learning the Hard Way

_Thank you Pichufan for reviewing! :D It means a lot to me! I've decided to continue the story for a least 20 chapters... or 50. I won't write another story until I'm finished with this one, I'll tell you that! Enjoy!_

I huffed as I saw the trainer throw a red and white ball next to me; today he wanted me to battle his special Pokémon. In a flash of red, a tiny yellow mouse with pink cheeks(Pichu) appeared and let out it's battle cry. One floppy ear lay against it's face and it seemed as perky as an Espeon would be. It jumped slightly when it saw my weird colored coat, but tried to hug me immediately after it jumped. The Pichu was extremely hyperactive as it ran around the feet of 'Evan' and tried to get on his shoulder. I mentally face-pawed at the Pokémon's antics; it was basically WORSHIPPING him!

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I concentrated on making a precise Tackle. Aligning the Pichu with my dominant eye (left eye), I charged. The Pokémon was too busy playing with it's trainer to notice that I was running strait at him without slowing down. Good; at least it'll learn something from this. I ran into the Pichu, completely throwing it off guard and into the sky. Letting out my cry, I jumped at it while it was still in the air and Tackled it again. Evan gasped and tried to stop me, but I was too into the 'game.' I used Growl, effectively stunning it due to it's fear. I pounced on it again, but was tossed away when a powerful gust came from behind me.

I landed a few feet away from the Pichu, who was too terrified to move and stood up. There was the same Pideotto who battled me a few hours ago. It stood tall and proud as it glanced between me and the rodent. It seemed cool and collected while I was furious; it had taken away the thing I was about to vent all my anger onto! I used Growl again to see if it would intimidate it, but, of course, it stood, not even blinking an eye at me. Far off, I could see Evan standing there, taking the atmosphere in. I guess he was the one who sent this bird out of it's cage.

"Eve," He shouted at me, using my pet name," We won't be training today if you're be an ass to Choo!" Ah, yes, the nickname. That brat had given me a 'name' that fits me 'perfectly' without even checking to see if I was a boy or girl. Luckily, he got the gender base right; he had chosen the name Eve instead of Evan. It wouldn't have surprised me if he had chosen to name me after himself; I have heard that trainers have been becoming a bit vain.

I snorted and sat down in a defiant way. Sitting upright, I glanced sharply at my trainer with the strongest glare I could muster. Like I predicted, he was irritated at my defiance; he was probably not use to having his slaves rebel against him. I saw him mutter something under his breath before motioning to all of us to follow him. Evan walked toward the town again with his obedient Pidgeotto behind him. Pichu, however, hesitated and glanced back at me for a second. Our eyes connected briefly before it scampered after it's master. Swishing my tail back and forth, I stood up and quietly followed them.

But I wasn't so quiet in my mind.

Little spurts of insults came into my head as I looked for a solution to my problem.

Why was I following him anyway? Did the little red light do something to me that made me stay with him?

Made me loyal to Evan?

No, I thought, I'm not loyal to him and never shall I be, but still... Why don't I just run away?

"Eve, come ON! We're already in town!" Evan shouted, apparently at the gate of the town. I skidded down the path that I was traveling on and saw that Pidgeotto was back in it's Pokeball. Pichu hung off Evan's shoulder as he gazed fearfully into my eyes again, in fear of attack. I simply ignored it and walked to my 'master.' He bent down to stroke me, but I bared my teeth at him before he could touch one tuft of my soft fur. Standing back up, Evan pointed to a giant store just a few blocks away.

"We're going to get you some supplies okay? Please try to act nice with the other Pokémon!" And with that, we both walked to the entrance to the store. In golden letters, the words "Goldenrod's Pokemart" was printed on a sign that was right above the entrance. We walked in.

There was an escalator at the edge of the room and a desk in the front. There were no shelved items except for some soda machines and chairs. Again, everyone was staring at me like I was a specimen under a microscope. Even the lady in the front desk was staring at my fur bug-eyed. How rude, I thought as I walked up behind my trainer. Then again, it was rare for them to see an Eevee in broad daylight, never mind a shiny one.

"Which floor is the Trading Center, Ma'am?" asked Evan, trying to get the woman's attention off me. The lady looked up at Evan and smiled sweetly. "It's the top floor. I hope you have a nice day!" "You too!" Evan replied cheerfully as he ran toward the escalator. I was forced to run after him and scrape my paws against the unnaturally hard floor.

When I arrived at the escalator, I was surprised that it was MOVING; I had thought that all escalators were similar to regular nonmoving stairs! After seeing my master run up the moving stairs with twice the speed he didn't have, I started to walk up it. I was going the same speed as if I was running. Smiling, I started to run up them. Quick as a flash, I arrived to the top in two seconds. I quickly ran to the next escalator.

After a minute, I was at the top floor, waiting for Evan. I still had that stupid smirk on my face, but didn't take it off; I wanted to keep my happiness for a brief second before HE arrived.

Panting, Evan came up the escalator and looked astonished to see I was already there, especially with a smile on my face. He tried to use this advantage to try to pet me, but when his hand was an inch above my head, I immediately snapped out of my good mood and used Growl on him. He jerked back his hand and muttered something I couldn't hear before walking up to another desk. There was a man with an eye patch standing behind it. He smiled as he saw Evan walk up to him.

"How you doin' lad," he cried gleefully," Why, I hadn' seen ya in ages! Wha' can I do for ye?" Evan smiled and took a bag out of his pocket. He dropped it on the desk and said," I want to have a Dusk Stone, Poppy." I stared at him wide-eyed in fear. A Dusk Stone... he wants me to evolve into an Umbreon!

_Cliffhanger~ Please review!_


End file.
